There are numerous known systems for plastic injection molding. In conventional plastic injection molding systems, plastic pellets are melted in an injection molding machine and advanced by a screw ram through an injection nozzle and into a mold cavity. The mold cavity is preferably formed between two mold halves. The molten plastic material in the cavity is allowed to cool and harden in the cavity. When the plastic material has cooled and sufficiently hardened, the two halves of the mold are separated or opened and the part is removed, typically by one or more ejector pins.
Some injection molding systems utilize a gas in the injection molding process and are commonly known as “gas-assisted injection molding” systems. In these systems, the gas is injected into the molten plastic material through the plastic injection nozzle itself, or through one or more pin mechanisms strategically positioned in the mold. It is also possible to inject the gas directly into the molten plastic in the barrel of the injection molding machine. The gas, which typically is an inert gas such as nitrogen, is injected under pressure and forms one or more hollow cavities or channels in the molded part.
Gas-assisted injected molding produces a structure having a hollow interior portion which results in saving weight and material, thereby reducing costs. The pressurized gas applies an outward pressure to force the plastic against the mold surfaces while the article solidifies. This helps provide a better surface on the molded article and reduces or eliminates sink marks and other surface defects. The use of pressurized gas also reduces the cycle time as the gas is introduced and/or migrates to the most fluent inner volume of the plastic and replaces the plastic in those areas which would otherwise require an extended cooling cycle. The pressure of the gas pushing the plastic against the mold surfaces further increases the cooling effect of the mold on the part, thus solidifying the part in a faster manner and reducing the overall cycle time.